Clementine
by RumorUnderOath
Summary: Kurama is acting secretly and Hiei wants to know whats going on. in a rash attempt to find out he hurts Kurama. Fluff, one shot. Merry Christmas friends!


Hey all! Rumor here. (wow no kidding!!) This is just a present to all my reviewers for Secret Seeker and Angels Pet.

Just a fluffy one shot for Yu Yu Hakusho, please take it as it is, it has NO deeper meaning….and I wont be starting a Yu Yu Hakusho story until at least the other two are finished.

Merry Christmas!!

_Squish…….chomp….._

_Squish…….chomp……_

_Squi—_"Fox."

Kurama tilted his head up into the tree that he was leaning on. The red head heard the command that was spoken in that one name. Fox.

He shut his eyes and went back to chewing on his fruit. Not home grown, unfortunately, (he couldn't find the seeds anywhere….) but from the super market. They tasted good, and they were oh so juicy. _Clementines_, His favorite fruit during the Holiday season. He popped the rest of the sections of the one he was eating into his mouth and continued on the book he was reading.

Japan was warm for the time of year; Kurama could get by with only a thin jacket. "These are very good, would you like one…?" Kurama called out softly to his shadow.

Hiei had been shadowing him for the last two days, maybe more, and thus had earned the nickname 'shadow', but now his stalker has made himself known.

"Hn." A universal response from the small man.

"Suit yourself…" Kurama responded. He placed a black ribbon in his book to mark his place and then placed it in his book bag along with the one remaining _Clementine._

The fox saw no reason to invite the small swordsman to his home; Hiei would follow anyway, unless of course, he had found what he wanted.

Kurama walked into his home and locked the door behind himself; his mother had a fear of thieves when her husband wasn't home. He smiled at the brightly lit tree, it was a fake, for which he was both saddened and grateful. He disliked killing a beautiful thing only for the enjoyment of a few months, and yet, it was a tradition that was no longer being practiced.

He nodded to his mother on the way through the kitchen, she was baking cookies and fudge. Kurama liked the sugar cookies in the shape of trees the best.

He made his way up into his bedroom and made sure the window was unlocked. He sighed, "Mother…" Kurama smiled fondly, he loved his human mother with all that was his heart, but there was always room for more of course. He unlocked the window, and saw a shadow perched outside his window.

Later that night, after supper and homework, Kurama arched onto his bed. Happy to be finished with the day, and eager to sleep. He striped off his shirt and began to replace it with his night one, then he repeated with his pants. His back was too the window, so he didn't know it had been opened until he felt the draft seeping into his thin clothing.

"Hiei." Kurama acknowledged, not uttering another word. When Hiei wanted to talk, no one stopped him, and when he didn't want to talk, no one could make him.

The fox pulled his long mane free from its leather thong and brushed it. Turning he headed toward the bed. He clapped off his night stand light. (A gift from an earlier year) and sigh contently. "Good night." He whispered feeling his eyelids drift shut.

"Fox."

Kurama could have moaned in desperation. He wished the small black haired man would talk at more decent hours. His human body needed rest!

"Yes Hiei?" he answered in a soft voice.

"The window was locked three days ago." Hiei stated mechanically.

Kurama's sleepy mind reeled. What was three days ag—Oh! Crap.

"Yes it was." Kurama was too tired to play a game of wits.

"Why." Accusation, Anger, Betrayal, all emotions were present in the small word.

Kurama groaned, of all the days to check the window, it had to be THAT day. "I'm sorry, but I have my reasons." Was all the information he gave.

"You had the blinds shut too, what are you hiding…?"

"Nothing of importance, at least not to you." He replied.

"Hn." Hiei stood up from his seat on the floor. He walked away from the bed and window, and neared the closet. Kurama paled.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a hiss.

The shorter man didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he opened the doors to the closet.

"….." Hiei was silent for a minute. "Fox. What is this." He took out a red wrapped gift with a black ribbon around it. It was marked 'for Hiei, from Kurama, Merry Christmas.'

Kurama seethed. "It was a present for you, for Christmas."

Hiei looked at the package. Then back at Kurama. "I don't need gifts. Especially ones celebrating some stupid human holiday.

Kurama ripped open the window and pointed out. "Then you get rid of it." He bit out while shoving the smaller man out of it.

After closing and locking the window after Hiei left he crawled back into bed. His body convulsed in a fit of coughs.

"Just what I needed." He snarled while walking to his cabinets to get an herb to sate colds. "_What a wonderful Christmas eve_." He thought bitterly.

The next morning found Yusuke at his door. Proudly holding a brightly colored package.

"I'm sorry, I can't go anywhere, I couldn't even-sniff- go with my mom and her husband to-cough-Christmas dinner."

Yusuke took in the sight of Kurama with tussled hair free of its holder, and his pale face with bight red cheeks and nose. The fox was holding a blanket around his shoulders with one hand and with the other held a half used box full of tissues.

Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his greased hair. "Alright, feel better." He handed Kurama his gift. "We're going to have to have one heck of a new year's party to make up for this!" he shouted as he left. He didn't even notice the small shadow in a tree outside of Kurama's room.

Hiei looked at the box he held in his hands and took mental note of the contents: hand lotion for a swordsman's calloused hands. It was unscented. A dark red bandanna with a gold dragon embroidered into it, and a small card with a few heart felt words. Nothing mushy, just pleasant. Like the one who made all the things in his hand.

He owed Kurama an apology. He pulled on the window and almost smiled when it popped open with a click. He sat down in the room and waited for its occupant to return.

Kurama stared at the Clementine in his hands as he walked into his room. He looked up and saw the other present in the room. He had opened the window a little after Hiei had left; he had felt guilty about locking him out.

"Hello." The red head said simply. Hiei nodded back.

"Thank you for the gift." The unspoken words 'I'm sorry' were mutually understood, even though they weren't said.

Kurama nodded this time. "You're welcome."

"I brought you something…" Hiei stated and held out a small plant and some seeds.

Kurama's eyes widened. A healing herb and some seeds for growing _clementines. _

Kurama smiled and accepted the gifts. He clasped Hiei on the shoulder, knowing that was all that would be allowed. "Thank you very much." He whispered.

"Your welcome fox."

A/N

Hope you liked this, just a small fast thing, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but it happens.

Take it as you like in regards to Hiei and Kurama's relationship. Thanks and Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
